Dragon Age: Vashoth
by Rapine13
Summary: My attempt to make a unique Dragon Age Origins Warden, progress her threw the timeline fully. Will include all the elements of the story, plus many I added in order to compliment character development and lengthening the story, is a OCxAlistair romance. Will be M for violence, blood, gore, sexually explicit situations and language. First attempts, please put in helpful reviews.


Okidoky folks, fanfic of Dragon Age, mainly the first game, but I hope I stay focused on this long enough and get a lot of supporters to make extensions with the other two games (I'm counting the Dlcs per the three games) and, by the length I predict with how long this fic will be, Inquisition should already be out by the time I get passed Witch Hunt.

Now, I know the choice for having this specific Warden is very odd, but I really like the ox-men to the north, but I want this character to not only develop completely outside of the influence of its kin, but being exposed to the wretched underside of human/Fereldan-chantry society and outsider influences beyond them (don't wish to spoil anything). If you know the lore, when I get to the Main Characters past specifically, it should be self explanatory, but don't spoil it for the people who aren't as into it. I want them to be shocked :3 Other than that, the story is going to be fairly the same, Loghain is power crazy, Alistair is still Marics' son, Morrigan is sent with the intent of getting an Old God kid, and Lady Isolde is still a crazy, stupid nit wit whom I would glady kill the first moment a sylaable that belongs in name Teagan left her orlessian lips! :T but I digress, little things will have to be changed, and I don't go straight from place to place in the story, character development is most apparent, conflictive and so on, during the times between the main points or during minor ones. Really aiming to make this M. For more reasons than one. So, anyone with a faint heart, hates blood, racism, or, hell, any conflict that makes characters and stories interesting, please leave now, 'kay? ^u^

Ps. This is my first fic or anything I'm actually placing for others to see. I want, nay, need constructive criticism. Don't worry, I can take it haha, but I would ask you keep it gentlemanly and professional.

PPs. I do not own the Dragon Age Franchise in any form, whatsoever, be it one, two (ew) or soon to be born, 3. I am not making this for a profit, only for entertainment purposes.

-{}-

Kuarna stared at the fire as she sat in camp with the snorning Duncan on the opposite side, sleeping deeply on his mat.

As much as the heat from the fire soothed her, she was no stranger to the cold. The Bannorn was a frightfully frigid place, even out of winter. However, the idea of continuing the travel at first light in this temperature did not appeal. Kuarna hugged her knees, wrapping her arms around her ankles and keeping her hands under the blanket on her. She couldn't sleep, knowing that she wasn't alone. Being reminded of his presence from another loud bout of air escaping his mouth, Kuarnas' eyes wandered back to the sleeping human who turned to be her rescuer. She couldn't help but feel a small tug on the edges of her lips. She liked Duncan. He was a great deal more harmonious and even headed than the other humans shes had to deal with. He also _did_ save her.

-{}-

"You CANNOT save her, Warden! She's a spawn of those heretics and must be cleansed by flame!" The religious practioner yelled Duncan scooped the ash skinned woman off the ground.

Duncan didn't even look up as he said, "The Right of Conscription allows the recruitment of prisoner or prince. None can have it denied." The girl was unconsciously limp as he cradled her, but still alive. A small stream of blood coming from the side of her head and falling onto Duncan's breast plate. He wasn't angry at the villagers or that zealot leading them. He wasn't frustrated that he had so few Wardens with him to find suitable recruits. Void, he wasn't even fearful that a Blight is forming to the south. Right now, all he wanted to do was get _her_ out of _here_. He couldn't help his concern from crawling onto his face. "If you attempt to stop our leaving, I _will_ retaliate. Let us go in peace, please. She will no longer be a trouble to you."

Duncan carried the one called Kuarna out of the crowd, with little hostility left from the mob. The decapitation prior dulled the lynching's raw aggression. As much as it stung to end a human's life that was not involved in the Blight in any form or another, he will not see an extremely promising recruit come to harm while he was there.

Before he fully left the crowd of over a hundred, the leader announced, "Her crimes will follow her, and your order, _Warden!_"

Duncan stopped gritting his teeth slightly and taking a series of breaths, finally left the villages 'kind' embrace.

He couldn't help but mutter under his breath as he looked down at the unconscious Qunari girl in his arms, the horns on her edges of her hairline brushing up against his plates. "We all have the right to defend ourselves."

_Several hours later_…

Kuarna awoke with an extremely profound ache on her head. Particularly on the area over her right ear, but it was hard to focus on that with the painful light blaring from her left. The more she regained her bearing, the more she felt, smelt and heard. The crackling of a fire, the smell of burning wood and grass, the cold dirt beneath her back and the ceaseless wind that graced and tickled what was exposed to the elements. All of it was a burning hell to her right now.

She sat up rapidly, unwittingly feeling a wave of imbalance and nausea, reaching up for her horn that ached as though something was caught in it, her hand stopped when she felt a bandage around her forehead. Had someone taken mercy on me? Impossible. She couldn't help but snide mentally. Those people would have had my body parts strewn over a bridge or something by now.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

-{}-

"Hello? Are you well?" Duncan said after a moment from the eerie inactivity of his recruit.

Kuarna was shocked back to reality and stared at Duncan with piercing, ruby eyes. "Sorry. What did you say?" She asked with a fairly hefty accent. Initially, if Duncan just met met her when she said that, it would have sound like 'Sary. Whait dhid yoo sae?' but over two weeks of travel and the occasional, brief moments where they actually conversed, Duncan grew to a familiarity to what is meant to be said.

Duncan smiled, as stoic as she wishes to seem, that knock on the head a while back must still be healing. "Ah, good, you're awake."

Kuarna gave a small grin and nodded. Her way of saying 'good morning'. She took the long silver Dalish long sword in its sheaf in one hand and carefully balanced herself as she gained her footing with the other. When she was content she would not fall over, she pulled down her cloak's hood down far enough so that it hid her horns and shrouded what was visible, a few strands of silver locks and everything under those intense red eyes in shadow.

Duncan's smile faded, "There is no need for that, my friend. You are safe enough that you do not require concealment."

Kurana shook her head, "No, thank you." Picking up her small pack over one shoulder.

Duncan grimaced, "Are you ready to leave? I would guess we have a day or more before we reach the Wilds."

Kuarna nodded, "Will you need help?"

Duncan chuckled, "I'm not old enough that I can't carry what I pack, friend."

Kurana muttered, "Oh sorry!" She held up a hand apologetically, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant I have an extra arm and you carry more than me."

Duncan couldn't help but laugh, "I was joking, girl. No, its not an issue if I carry it all."

From what Duncan could see under her hood, Kuarna looked more frustrated than anything. Poor girl can't even get a joke passed. Bah, maybe I _am_ old and the youths of the day are not well into it anymore. Duncan grunted lightly as he hefted over his should his large pack. He put his sword and dagger on the outside of said carrying hide, in case they run into trouble, he can arm, remove pack and fight, not thing other way. "Are you ready?"

Kuarna nodded and started walking in the direction of the Fort. Duncan, on a professional level, didn't mind how quite and… well… professional she has been acting. But personally, it astounded him to no end how she gave so little response over two weeks. The only thing she gave him of her personal information, was her name, and that seemed more like a 'thank you' for the rescue. So, from respect, he avoided getting too verbal, when she was hungry, she asked, when she wanted to know what direction they were supposed to go, she would ask again. This morning she was surprisingly verbal.

Not only that, but the fact that she was a Quanari, of all the races in Thedas, so far from her homeland raised more questions than answers. Was she a part of its military? A spy of some sort? A rogue? Deserter? Then there is the question of how the others of the King's army will react to her, its bad enough that she's a woman and _attractive_ on top of that, but if the lesson he's learned a few weeks ago has taught him, it takes only one zealot.

-{}-

Duncan dropped the logs when the Qunari he rescued drew her blade near the fire. She strode around the pile of flame with the sword with practiced grace. There's that fear again…

He drew both the swords on his back and held up a defensive pose. Which felt childishly over prepared. Not only was she on him before he could draw his weapons, she collapsed onto the ground near his feet.

She started panting in exhaustion, blowing up dust from the intensity of her breathing. She tried lifting her blade again, only grinding the shining silver blade into the dirt further. Se grunted in frustration.

Duncan sheethed his blades and looked down regretfully at the girl, her eyes staring cautiously while she grit her teeth in a sort of snarl. "I am not going to hurt you. I saved you, you have absolutely nothing to fear from me." He held up both palms to her, "May I help you? You are still injured after all."

She grunted again and swat a hand at the air between his. She looked down, letting go of her sword and pushed off the ground with both hands. At first, she didn't lift at all, but after a moment, she gained a knee. She looked up Duncan with unbrittled anger, Duncan even doubted she could make any phrase or series of words that could oust that look.

He even found himself bewildered, "I-I'm sorry, friend. I did not mean to startle you." He took several steps back, give her enough space so that she didn't feel threatened. That eased her glare, but only just. She continued her struggle to gain her footing, but her gaze did not leave Duncan's face. With one more long strained breath, she hefted herself up and took a sluggish stance, trying to get her wind back. Her eyes momentarily flicked down to the dalish longsword, but she refrained from trying to regain it at the moment, worried that her efforts at standing up would be put in vain. The Qunari tried to stand up straight and asked, "Who are you?" her voice was strangley high pitched for a Qunari. Well, then again, her appearance and very presence is against what normal Qunari would be.

The tan skinned man nodded, "My name is Duncan. I am a Grey Warden."

"Kuarna." She stated.

Duncan gave a friendly grin, "Yes, I know." Her face irked back to that snarl, "I heard of you in a village not far from the one you were in. I heard of your prowess with a blade, I wished to enlist you as a recruit for the Wardens in Ostagar to the south."

Kuarna's features softened, but kept deathly silent as she stared at Duncan.

He wasn't sure if she wanted him to continue or not, but decided to in case she was, "You were attacked in the village by a mob. A man struck you with a glass." He pointed to the area over his right ear where she herself was hit, "Can you recall it?"

Kuarna nodded.

"I invoked the Right of Conscription. You are to be recruited, whether it is you choice or not. But, I would ask, may you fight with us? Against the Blight arising in the south?"

Kuarna's look of anger vanished, she gave a more or less thoughtful expression, looking over into the fire at the center of the small camp. Duncan was understood a bit more than most, while the minds of the Qunari are quite alien to humans, elves and dwarves, the bronze skinned peoples did understand the threat the darkspawn had in Thedas. Then again, Duncan could not gain a deep insight into the Qunari in front of him from the few cryptic phrases she's given so far. Perhaps she was different than her normal kind on some form or another.

Kuarna looked up at Duncan, not angry, but more or less, appeared confident. "I will fight with you, Duncan-Grey Warden. I accept the mantle of recruit in your order." She gave a short nod and leant down to pick up her blade, nearly tumbling over. "Do you have food?"

Duncan was taken aback but the straight forward nature of her request. "I beg your pardon?"

She gave a small shrug, "Do you have food? I am hungry."

_Wait until after the Joining_. Duncan couldn't help but think.


End file.
